I Love You -Jelsa
by That shipper
Summary: Elsa doesn't know it but she's been watched her whole life, by her gaurdian with the name of Jack, Jack Frost. He protects her since her parents are dead and she has forgotten everything about him, till a day came.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa had not known it till this day but she has been watched all her life, not by a stalker or anything of course, by her gaurdian. His name was Jack. Jack Frost to be exact. He had powers, ice powers, which was exactly why he was the gaurdian of Elsa. She also had powers, but she hid them.

Elsa could not see Jack, though back when she was younger she could. They always played together with snow and ice but then the time came where Elsa grew older and Jack faded away. He was no longer visible to Elsa or for a fact any one. Elsa missed him, she sat on her room every night looking out her window hoping that some day Jack would return, But when he never did and Elsa gave up, she was certain he was just a imagionary childhood friend but he was always there guiding her and being her guardian.

Elsa grew up fast and Jack could barely believe it! Then she finally came of age and it was coronation day. A day everyone had been looking forward to for years, it was finally that day, the day when they would open for once and for all the gates to the castle that lay within the centre of Elsa's new kingdom Arendelle. Elsa had a younger sister, her name was Princess Anna. Anna and Elsa where very close when they where young, but one night Elsa accidently struck Anna with her magic powers and from that day on kept them a secret.

'Conceal don't feel' Elsa kept saying to herself, and then the time had come 'Tell the gaurds to open up the gates,' Elsa strongly said to the maidens. The gates of Arendelle opened and Elsa looked at the guests fleeing into the kingdom. It was now time for the coronation, Elsa took of her gloves which hid her powers and she held the coronation staff and pot.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was now official coronated, the day passed and the time came for the party. 'Hi' Elsa said to her younger sister Anna and her reply was 'Hi, Hi me?! oh uh hi' and Elsa wanted to start a conversation with her sister to get their minds off the years seperated and she said to Anna that she was beautiful and they had a nice conversation for a while. Anna asked or said that Elsa and herself should always be like this but Elsa's memories of striking Anna where just too much to brang to much pain into it and she just said it couldn't be like that again.

Anna left and meanwhile Elsa was getting comftorable and talking to her citizens and others. Everyone addressed Elsa as 'Queen Elsa Of Arendelle' and everytime someone did Jack got a major smile on his face and he always thought 'My Queen.' Jack made sure Elsa didn't reveal her powers and ruin her special day. He cared so much about her but if only she knew, he always looked at her beauty and her strength but that wasn't at all all he cared about. He was in love with her, and when she saw him at last he wanted to tell her, he just didn't know how yet.

Anna came back crossed arms with another man 'Prince Hans' to be exact. They immidiatly asked for Elsa's blessing in marrige and she looked shocked! Jack was looking down on Elsa saying not to bless them quite yet as they had only known each other for a day or so, and she did exactly that. 'You asked for my blessing but my answer is no.' Elsa said strongly and Anna started complaining 'enough Anna' Elsa cried crossing her arms and worriedly walking away. Anna just carried on and got Elsa rather furious 'I SAID ENOUGH' Elsa cried feircly and she shot out spikes of ice nearly hitting the guests and her own sister Anna.

Elsa reached for the door handle behind her and ran, she held her hand by her chest to keep her powers contained. She finally got outside and her eyes widened, she looked so worried and people started asking her ' Your Majesty are you alright?' Elsa told people to stay back and she looked behind her and reached for the edge of one of the water displays, she turned around in shock and saw that she froze it. She stood back in fear and ran between the crowd, The Duke Of Wesselton kept saying monster so she nearly stroke him with her magic as she stood in fear.

Elsa ran to a river and looked behind her, Anna and Hans where there following after her. She took a deep breathe and a stepped onto the river and it froze where she stepped. 'Elsa no!' Jack cried but Elsa ran straight through him so he flew after her. Elsa kept running and without looking back made it to a mountain. She didnt know it but behind her fear was still Arendelle. Which is now completely 'Frozen!'


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was in a lot of fear. She knew she could never go back to Arendelle and when Anna came to age she'd be coronated as Arendelle's new Queen. Jack flew by Elsa and stood in front of her. "Elsa you have got to go back, do what's right!" he confessed but Elsa walked straight through him as he wasn't there to her, he gave a sigh and flew along side The Queen and she started singing in what he thought was a perfect harmony. "Let It Go," she sung and let her powers free for the first time after she struck her sister. Jack smiled widely, her voice was so good and he just felt free along with her. "That perfect girl is gone," Elsa sung with great power over herself for once and then Jack said what he thought was to himself "She's even more perfect now," Elsa's jaw dropped and Jack stared.

"J-J-Jack?" Elsa cried, "is it really you?" Jacks eyes widened and for another moment he stared and then at last words came out of his mouth. "Elsa?! You can see me!" Jack ran to Elsa picked her up by the hips and twirled her round. "Jack, its really you!" Elsa replied and she hugged him when he put her down. "Where did you go i mean you just left me after all those years?" Elsa asked. Jack looked down and sighed he thought Elsa would know it wasn't his fault but he thought clearly that she didn't. "I didn't leave you Elsa.. I don't know why but I just wasnt visible to you anymore. Its confusing I just dissapeared when you most needed me, when your parents were gone. I got told to look after you but as soon as they died... I was invisible, When you needed me most. I'm sorry Elsa," Jack replied and Elsa looked Jack in the eye.

"It isn't your fault Jack. Dont even blame yourself, I have to tell you a secret though... which you probably know already," Elsa said in a very serious tone. "What's the secret?" Jack asked with a smirk, and Elsa replied "I love you Jack, and i mean really love you." Jack smiled, and then he lightly laughed "I know Elsa.. and I-I love you too" Elsa looked and Jack and Jack looked at Elsa. It was dark and the moonlight shone down on them and they got closer. Soon after that they kissed. It was a rather long kiss, they expressed all their feeling for each other and when it ended they smiled widely and stared at the sky.

(sorry it took so long to write this and its short! ill get on the next chapter quickly so please follow!?)


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment a star shot across the sky, and Elsa looked at it fiercely. It wasn't a star really, it was a glow bird.. Glow Birds are very very rare and delicate, the slightest touch could burst it into flames. Elsa backed away, glow birds are very curious and like to go to everything they see. 'Come on Jack lets go inside'

(meanwhile back in Arendelle)

'Hans, i need to go find my sister' Anna said furiously, 'no, i dont want her to hurt you,' Hans replied. 'She's my sister she would never hurt me' Anna cried looking at the snow and getting on her horse. 'Just, s-stay safe Anna,' Hans said with a very serious look on his face. 'I will,' Anna smiled and the horse trotted away'

'Elsa... ELSA!' Anna shouted but there was no sign of her older sister. Anna looked down but she knew she was still in hope off finding her older sister. Her horse bucked and she fell off the horse and slid down in to a half frozen lake. She saw a little house, stood up and hoped there was something there. 'Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold,' Anna cried a number of times. 'Wandering Oakens Trading Post' she said while knocking snow off a sighn. 'ooo and sauna'

(At the Snow Queens castle)

'Jack, thank you. f-for protecting me all these years, and you know making sure im safe and all that stuff. i really appreciate it and im sure my parents would too!' Elsa stated smiling at Jack. 'Not a problem Elsa! i do it with love, and i love you Elsa, as ive said... but i can not tell you how much i feel for you' Jack said starring straight in to Elsa's eyes. Elsa smiled and went outside. Jack followed her and layed on the pure white snow, cold but it filled his heart with warmth because he was with the one he loved.

Elsa threw a snowball at Jack and he sat up, 'I know that snowball wasn't meant to hit me,' he cried with a chuckle. 'Oops,' Elsa laughed. They had a small snowball fight but at one point Jack slipped and Elsa had a huge sign of fear on her face, 'JACK!' she cried, he let go of the edge and flew back up, Elsa had a huge smile on her face and she said 'you scared me there'

'hehe, oops' Jack smiled, and Elsa looked at him. they both gave a smile, a huge sign that they were happy as can be! 'im never going back,' Elsa stated. Jake gave her a very serious look, and this time it wasn't in any sort off joke. 'Elsa, you have to. think about whats right for you, for Anna, for the citizens of Arendelle..' Jack lectured. 'but Jack im having fun, here with you, all my problems from the past.. they're behind me. just like they should be! i just cant go back,' Elsa replied.

Jack showed a little dissapointment and he walked back into the ice castle. Elsa just sat before her castle and thought to herself, 'is there really a point in going back? is it the right thing to do?' she had a huge flooding of questions go through her mind and she stared up at the sky. 'what do i do Father,' she whispered to herself and the heavens above. But then she smiled stood up and started jumping in joy, Jack could tell she wasnt too upset anymore.

Jack was smiling down at Elsa who was happily making spirals off ice and snow, making little snowmen and snowballs to throw at the ground just for fun! Jack was up on the balcony and with his powers threw another giant snowball at Elsa, unknowing how heavy it was and she fell to the ground under the huge pile off snow. 'Elsa?!' he shouted 'you are okay right?' There was no reply. he dug through the huge pile of snow and under it, lay a unconscious Elsa.


End file.
